1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage box for keeping things and, more particularly, to a folding collapsible storage box which comprises an outer box, and an inner box that can be used independently or with the outer box as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various folding collapsible storage containers have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. There is known a storage container made of soft fabric and supported in shape with a support frame, which is comprised of horizontal bottom rods, horizontal top rods, and vertical rods spaced between the horizontal bottom rods and the horizontal top rods at the four corners. Further, the peripheral side panels of the storage container each have a crossed folding line through which the storage container can easily be folded up and set into a flat manner. This folding collapsible storage container has a complicated structure. It is also not easy to set the folding collapsible storage container between the operative status and the collapsed status. Besides, the rod members do not support the peripheral side panels of the storage container in a stretched manner, i.e. the fabric peripheral side panels of the storage container are constantly disposed is a loosed status. In case the storage container is equipped with a handle or handles, the handle(s) may hinder the folding of the storage container. Further, this structure of storage container has only a limited space for keeping things.